warriors_clan_of_the_mountainfandomcom-20200214-history
Icestorm
Icestorm is a medium sized tomcat with thick, sleek silver grey fur and ice blue eyes. 'History' Chapter I Icestorm debuts in this chapter, as a nine-moon-old apprentice, Icepaw. He has a dream about fire and wakes up early in the morning; afterwards, he goes on a patrol with Mosspelt (his mentor), Kingpelt and Whitepaw (his sister). He catches a lemming, but Kingpelt doesn't notice it: the senior warrior scented a cat. Chapter II Icepaw suggests the name Silkpaw for the she-cat, and acts very friendly with her. Afterwards, he goes on a patrol with Shadowpaw (their first mission alone as apprentices), and they find FireClan invaders. They attack the two apprentices in their territory, Bonepaw and Snakepaw, but Smokeheart arrives and almost kills Icepaw, until Kingpelt and Whitepaw arrived and aid them, chasing off the invaders. Icepaw is forced to stay some days in Vipertail's den, to recover. Chapter III Work in progress Chapter IV Work in progress Chapter V Work in progress Chapter VI Work in progress Chapter VII Work in progress Chapter VIII Work in progress Chapter IX Work in progress Chapter X Work in progress Chapter XI Five moons passed since the battle against the rogues. Snowstar gives Icestorm his first apprentice, Foxpaw. Work in progress Chapter XII Work in progress Chapter XIII Work in progress Chapter XIV Icestorm is worried about the fox pack that attacked StoneClan, killing Oakstar. The warrior suggests to Candidfur that they should have a training session with Foxpaw and Eaglepaw together, and the tom accepts. They have battle training, and Foxpaw learns Icestorm's favorite battle move, which is also SnowClan's characteristic attack. When they come back to camp, Poolpaw says she scented foxes. He goes with Foxpaw, Lynxfang, Poolpaw, Eaglepaw, Willowtail, Kingpelt and Candidfur. They fight and chase two foxes off near the StoneClan border, but Icestorm is worried about StoneClan. Chapter XV Icestorm argues with Kingpelt about helping StoneClan, but Lynxfang in the end persuades the deputy. Icestorm and Foxpaw help the StoneClan patrol chasing the foxes off definitively. When he comes back to camp, he is just in time to attend Eaglewing and Poolfrost's warrior ceremony. A moon and a half later, Icestorm notices Foxpaw and Eaglewing behave affectionately with each other. To leave them alone, he goes on a patrol with Silkfur, and tells her he knows she is Smokeheart's daughter, but decides to not tell the rest of the Clan. Chapter XVI Icestorm tells Foxpaw he is almost ready to become a warrior, and they start training intensively. Willowtail decides to watch his son as he hunts, and they decide to go hunting near the Sun Rocks, joined by Eaglewing. They find a fox, and just after they chase it off and start pursuing it, Willowtail is killed by the fox. Icestorm follows Foxpaw, as he, crazy for his mother's death, gets into FireClan territory. Whitebone, Snakefang and Coalpaw attack them, but the SnowClan cats manage to win. Icestorm brings Willowtail's corpse to camp. Chapter XVII Icestorm's apprentice, Foxpaw, is named warrior with the name of Foxclaw. Just as the Clan celebrates him, FireClan attacks. Whitebone and Snakefang immediately attack him and Whitepelt, but Shadowclaw attacks from their back, and the three SnowClan cats manage to chase the two warriors off. Icestorm notices Coalpaw approaching the nursery and calls Whitepelt. Icestorm chases off Whitebone's apprentice and another warrior, then, when FireClan attacks Snowstar in surprise, he defeats Oakflame, after FireClan's deputy severely injures Whitepelt. Then Shiningstar attacks and defeats him. Chapter XVIII Icestorm wakes up in the medicine cat's den, and learns Shiningstar left an everlasting scar on his belly. Two moons later, her sister's kits are named apprentices, and he supports Cottonpaw's decision to be a medicine cat. Snowstar informs him that she went to the Great Pine and shared dreams with StarClan, who told her Icestorm has to embark on a journey at the foot of the mountain. Chapter XIX Icestorm prepares to fight the foxes, helps hurling some boulders down the hill. Before facing the foxes, he remembers Snowstar's words about playing the part of the hero, but decides facing the foxes in first line isn't a useless risk. When Kingpelt sees Poolfrost's branch, he gives it to all of the warriors. Icestorm manages to use the branch just once, then a fox breaks it. He starts fighting with his own paws, and then notices Willowtail and Longpelt from StarClan helping them; they disappear when the battle is over, with SnowClan winning. Icestorm goes to the Gathering, and then sleeps with Silkfur. Chapter XX Snowstar informs the Clan Icestorm is departing with Whitepelt and Shadowclaw. Icestorm reassures Foxclaw, telling him he'll arrive in time to see the birth of his kits. Icestorm promises they'll come back, and sleeps once more with Silkfur. Silkfur, Candidfur, Eaglewing, Vipertail and Foxclaw say goodbye to the three cats, as Icestorm silently tells Silkfur he'll come in time to see their kits. Then, he and Shadowclaw notice a shooting star, probably pointing in the direction they should go. Chapter XXI Icestorm sees the Thunderpath and the Twolegs nests for the first time. He, Shadowclaw and Whitepelt meet a kittypet named Leila, who goes after them without being asked. Icestorm smells a terrible reek, with something familiar in it, and commands Leila to hide in the bushes. Shadowclaw recognizes Clover's smell. They don't hide in time, and Clover and an unknown tom spot them. The she-cat rogue reveals he's named Cuprum. After a brief fight, they go away, after injuring Shadowclaw. Chapter XXII Icestorm goes hunting and catches something for him and Leila. The four traveling cats exit the Twolegs area. They find again Cuprum and Clover and they are able to defeat them. They reach the hollow where the rogues put their camp, and are able to come up with a strategy thanks to Leila and to defeat the rogues, but then Smokeheart, revealing he's still alive, appears. Chapter XXIII Smokeheart explains how he can be still alive, and he starts fighting with Icestorm. Icestorm saves Whitepelt and Leila before the rogue kills them, and keeps fighting. Then, Smokeheart retreats, and Shadowclaw starts healing Icestorm's wounds. Icestorm, before letting Leila go home, asks her if she wants to join the Clan, and the kittypet says she will think about it. After four days, the cats finally arrive back home and meet Foxclaw, Lynxfang, Kingpelt and Brackenpaw. Icestorm stands on the High Rock and tells the Clan what happened. Icestorm meets Silkfur again and asks when she's going to join the queens' den. Icestorm wonders about his next apprentice, and his mate tells him it could be one of Foxclaw's kits. Chapter XXIV Icestorm helps Eaglewing while she's kitting, and licks one of the kits, who will later be named Leafkit. Vipertail commands every cat to go out, and after a bit Foxclaw introduces the kits to Icestorm. As he enjoys the warmth (leafbare is ending), he hears and sees an eagle flying over camp. He, Lynxfang, Foxclaw, Candidfur and Whitepelt are sent to chase it off. Icestorm is the first to notice the eagle caught a non-SnowClan kit, and as Candidfur fights the raptor bird, he grabs the little tom. He brings the kit to Shadowclaw, who sees the kit holding an eagle feather and tells it's part of a prophecy regarding three feathers. He notices only after telling Eaglewing to take the kit how weird must it be for a cat named Eaglewing to have a kit called Eaglekit. Chapter XXV Silkfur starts kitting during the night. Only two kits are born: Silverkit and Goldenkit. Luckily, Silkfur isn't in danger. Icestorm notices Shadowclaw looks very tired, and the medicine cat explains Vipertail is sick. Then, Icestorm goes hunting with Whitepelt, Foxclaw and their apprentices, Brackenpaw and Wolfpaw. Icestorm catches a lot of preys, and later he goes checking Silkfur, and watches Eaglewing's kits as they play. He reassures Shadowclaw, worried because an epidemic of greencough is starting. A moon later, Icestorm gets greencough too. Chapter XXVI Icestorm is woken up by Kingpelt and an intruder arguing. The warrior recognizes the scent of rogues and exits the medicine cat's den, as the rogue introduces himself: his name is Dry. Icestorm thinks Dry might be a spy, but is surprised when the rogue understands his suspects and defends himself. In the end, Icestorm is unsure whether to trust Dry or not. After the rogue is left to Snowstar's judgement, Icestorm finally recovers, and, to distract Shadowclaw, he decides they should go hunting together. The medicine cat accepts, and while they run through the territory, he tells Icestorm about the feathers he sees in his dreams, and he also tells Vipertail is acting weirdly. While they hunt, Lynxfang appears, worried, and tells Eaglewing's kits are gone missing. Icestorm finds them first, and sees Redkit coming out of the snow, with a white spot on his forehead and a white feather in his mouth. Shadowclaw tells the white feather was the feather of a white crow, and that Redkit is the third feather of the prophecy, with Eaglekit and Owlkit. Chapter XXVII Icestorm starts to like Dry's company. The rogue comes with him on his first Gathering. Silverstar accuses CloudClan of trespassing. Icestorm thinks a war between CloudClan and StoneClan will start, and that FireClan will come in the middle. Then, he asks Dry why he's silent, and the other answers that he thinks the rogues are going to attack soon. Icestorm goes in the nursery and talks with the kits, and watches as Goldenkit and Owlkit fight. Then, he talks with Eaglewing and asks to be mentor of one of them: he chooses Owlkit, because she reminds him of Whitepelt. Then he goes visiting the medicine cat den, and only finds Vipertail awake, who behaves strangely. Then, Icestorm scents the rogues. Chapter XXVIII Chapter XXIX Chapter XXX Chapter XXXI Chapter XXXII Chapter XXXIII Chapter XXXIV Chapter XXXV Chapter XXXVI Chapter XXXVII Chapter XXXVIII Chapter XXXIX Chapter XL Category:Cat